Technical Field
The invention relates to folding furniture and, more particularly, to folding chairs and tables.
Discussion of Art
Collapsible portable furnishings, such as folding tables and folding chairs, have become increasingly popular for purposes as diverse as beach going, woods camping, and tailgating. Commonly, folding chairs and folding tables are provided as separate pieces of furniture with each folding table being designed to accommodate a plurality of folding chairs around the table. Folding tables generally are provided to stand only at conventional dining table height of about thirty inches, whereas folding chairs can be provided to seat a user at any height from about six inches (low beach chairs) to about twelve inches (standard beach chairs) to about eighteen inches (dining chairs).
In case a beach chair user wants to use a folding table, there presently is not any product known to the inventors that will comfortably accommodate the beach chair user. For example, a conventional folding table clearly will not be suitable for use by someone seated in a beach chair. Also, a conventional folding table would have to be carried around in addition to the beach chair, presenting an awkward inconvenience to the beach chair user.
Thus, there is a longstanding need for a product that provides a collapsible portable folding chair in combination with a collapsible portable table.